Les mémoires d'un vieux amiral
by kirakendrix
Summary: Voici un one-shot sur un défi qu'on m'a proposé. Comme le titre l'indique c'est un extrait de la vie d'un amiral de la fédération des planètes. Extrait d'un rapport de mission. Journal du capitaine sur un vaisseau qui va faire une rencontre mystérieuse.


_Bonjour c'est Kirakendrix, voici un one-shot écrit lors d'un défi._

* * *

Défi : écrire sur 2 pages maximum (manuscrites) une fanfic qui doit obligatoirement avoir dans son contenu les expressions suivantes :

Je vis ma vie

Voulez-vous un expresso ?

Élémentaire, mon cher Watson

On est attaqué capitaine

On est foutu

* * *

 **Titre : Mémoire d'un amiral de la confédération des planètes**

Année stellaire . Rapport du capitaine. Voilà maintenant 1 an et 4 jours qu'on a quitté l'espace de la confédération en direction de la galaxie d'Andromède. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas eu de problème majeur, heureusement. Le service du matin commence. Je me rends à la passerelle pour relever 'équipe de nuit. **Je vis ma vie** , une vie de répétition quotidien et cela me va. Les grandes aventures, je les laisses aux jeunes capitaines casse-cou. Mais je m'égare. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil du capitaine pour mon service. Mon vice-capitaine m'adresse la parole :

«

 **\- Voulez-vous un expresso** , Capitaine ?

\- Oui, merci répondis-je en acceptant la tasse qu'il m'offre.

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose à signaler, second ?

\- Non capitaine, rien à signaler de très important. Ah, si dans quelques heures nous allons nous rapprocher d'une comète mais pas directement dans sa trajectoire.

\- De quelle catégorie ?

C'est le cadet Kelly qui me répond :

\- Catégorie 4, classe Armageddon.

Une grosse comète donc.

\- Pilote m'exclamais-je, modifier notre trajectoire. Calculer une nouvelle qui nous éloigne plus de cette comète.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine. »

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

J'ai quartier libre, je décide d'aller dans le simulateur, vivre une aventure avec mon héros littéraire préféré : Sherlock Holmes.

Grace à cette pièce holographique, me voilà en plein Londres durant la révolution industrielle en train de résoudre un crime avec Sherlock et Watson.

«

\- C'est le valet qui a fait le coup, s'exclame Sherlock.

\- Mais comment, demanda le docteur Watson.

\- **Élémentaire, mon cher Watson** , répondis-je. Regardez-ce mirroir, il y a…. »

Vroum ! Bang. !

Je suis interrompu par des bruits d'explosions. Le vaisseau spatial est pris de violentes secousses. Les hologrammes disparaissent. Avec le communicateur de la salle, je contacte la passerelle :

«

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est mon second qui répond, la voix rempli d'inquiétude.

 **On est attaqué capitaine** !

\- Qui nous attaque ?

\- La comète ! répondis-cette fois mon pilote Connely.

Bien que ne comprenant pas exactement ses propos, je fonce vers la passerelle. Mon second avait déjà commencé la riposte.

\- Connely, manœuvre d'évitement ! Lieutenant Kal, laser et lancer les missiles bâbord !

Je m'adresse à mon commandement en second.

\- Comment ça la comète nous attaque ?!

\- Ce n'était pas une comète monsieur mais en vaisseau en forme de comète. Dès qu'on ait entré dans le secteur, il nous a foncé dessus et commencé son attaque ! »

Bang ! Vlang ! Une série d'explosions prennent un peu partout dans le vaisseau et la passerelle n'est pas épargnée. Mes officiers sont envoyé violement dans l'air avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, en sang ou fracassés.

J'entends le sous-lieutenant Vakir dire : « **On est foutu**. » Et moi aussi, je pense que c'est la fin. Puis, c'est le noir.

Je me réveille dans les décombres de ce qui était ma passerelle. Devant moi, git sans vie le corps de mon second, mon vice capitaine et ami : Eric Jokman. Je refoule mes larmes, je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ou pleurer un ami. Je me lève tant bien que mal, je sens que j'ai une u deux côtes fracturées. D'autres cadavres jonchent le sol. Mais d'autres sont encore en vie. Mal au point la plupart mais en vie. Je commence les premiers soins. Je vois mon pilote Connely débout en train d'examiner les écrans. Je l'interpelle :

«

\- Les ennemis sont-ils toujours là ?

\- Non, capitaine, plus rien sur nos écrans. »

Je soupir de soulagement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir fait une liste des dégâts, je sais que j'ai perdu un peu plus que la moitié de mon équipage. Le vaisseau part en lambeau. Je sais que mon mission est finie et que c'est à peine si on pourra survivre au voyage de retour avant de joindre l'avant-poste le plus proche.

Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ce jour me hantera. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mes questions ne trouveront pas de réponses.

 _Journal du capitaine Rammayer, vaisseaux d'exploration Le Typhon._

 _Extrait des mémoires de l'amiral Rammayer_

 **FIN**


End file.
